Pokemon: Lucario's Tale
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: Set before the events of "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew", the land known as Kanto is in a time of peace. But there are those working behind the shadows looking to end this peace and bring in a new era of conflict and chaos and it is up to Aaron, Lucario, and other friends to stop these figures from achieving their plans.
1. A New Mission

(A/N: Okay first of all, I apologize for being away so long; as I've said in the past, school has been keeping me busy but since it's getting close to the end, I'm at least able to squeeze a little time in to make this. I previously was doing a Lucario story but never finished and I've decided to scrap that one with this one which I think I will enjoy writing. It has been awhile since I've done any Pokemon stories but with recently playing White 2, it gave me the inspiration to write another Lucario story, who as you can guess is my favorite Pokemon of all time, so awesome they actually kept him in the new Smash Bros. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this new and improved story and hopefully I still got it in me so please enjoy.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Mission<p>

He moved quickly through the forest, staying light on his feet as he jumped from tree to tree. His target was far up ahead but decided to stick to stealth as best as he could. It was then Lucario paused for a moment and closed his eyes, using his aura to find his target.

There it was, just ahead in a small clearing. He wasn't sure why it stopped, but he had no doubt it was anticipating him. He then used his aura to mask his presence and slowly continued ahead. As he got closer, he saw his target, a man wearing blue who was sitting on a tree stump. He was faced the other way and did not seem to notice his presence.

Lucario smiled slightly. Perhaps his training had finally paid off. He slowly raised his paw and a small orb of blue appeared. When using Aura Sphere, it depended on how much aura was put into the attack that determined how powerful it was. For now, he only wanted to only scathe his target. He then flung the orb towards the stump and it, along with the target, exploded in a cloud of smoke. He then jumped down to the ground and waited as the smoke cleared. Once it did, he was surprised to see there was nothing there at all.

"That wasn't bad," a voice to his right called out. Lucario looked up in that direction and saw the same man in the tree nearby smiling. "Even better than last time in fact, but I believe you can guess where you went wrong."

Lucario pause for a moment. "You saw the attack coming didn't you, Sir Aaron?"

"Yes," Aaron said as he jumped down and walked towards him. "I admit I was surprised you kept up for as long as you did; I actually did have to rest. You masked yourself well until that last moment."

"I see," Lucario said, looking slightly disappointed. He then felt Aaron's hand on his shoulder and he looked up.

"You've come a long way Lucario," he said softly. "It won't be long until there is nothing else I can teach you. I know you cannot officially serve as one of the Aura Knights, but you'll be a great help to him."

"Thank you Sir Aaron," Lucario said, bowing slightly.

Aaron laughed. "Really Lucario, we are friends, we do not need to be so formal." But he knew that he couldn't change Lucario's mind. "Now, I think there is a hot spring nearby. We may as well take some time to rest because the journey back to Rota may take awhile."

* * *

><p>While on their way back they did indeed find a hot spring and stopped there to ease their aching muscles. As they both sat there with their feet in the water, Aaron looked towards the horizon. "It's quite a view isn't it?"<p>

"Mm," Lucario agreed quietly.

"I always hope that this peace can last for eternity, but part of me knows it only takes one little conflict and the world can be thrown back into chaos."

"But no one would attack us," Lucario said. "Queen Rin is seen as a fair ruler here and far, but she is a strong ruler as well."

"Perhaps not, but it is not us that I'm worried about," Aaron said. He then sighed and smiled slightly. "Then again, perhaps I'm over thinking and worrying too much. If there's one thing I envy about you Lucario, it's your cool temperament."

Lucario looked at him. "It wasn't always like that."

"True," Aaron said as he got up out of the water. "As I said before, you've come a long way."

"Just know the next time, I will land a hit on you," Lucario said with a trace of a smile.

"I look forward to it," Aaron replied as he put on his boots.

"Sir Aaron!" The two of them looked over and saw one of the soldiers from Cameran Palace approaching them.

"A messenger I would guess," Aaron said. He met the soldier halfway. "What is it?"

"A message from the queen," the soldier said, slightly out of breath. "You are to return to the palace immediately."

"Sounds serious," Aaron said. He then looked to Lucario. "Very well, we'll be on our way."

* * *

><p>(AN: For the credit sequence, the song I'm using is "Theme of The Last Story" by Nobuo Uematsu.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Unlikely Comrades

Chapter 2: Unlikely Comrades

Upon returning to the town of Rota, Aaron and Lucario quickly made their way towards Cameran Palace. Guards at the door nodded towards them and opened it, leading into the throne room. Sitting upon the throne, waiting for them was Queen Rin, ruler of Cameran Palace and the adjoining town of Rota.

Upon standing in front of her, they both bowed in unison and acknowledged her. "It is good to see you both, and I apologize for interrupting what must have been an exciting training exercise" Rin said with a smile.

"No need to apologize, your majesty," Aaron said, standing up. "We were told it was most urgent."

"Indeed," Rin said as she got up and walked towards them, standing in front of them. "There have been recent reports coming in that make me… uneasy?"

"One of the other kingdoms?" Lucario asked.

"Yes," Rin replied, glancing towards a nearby window. "I'm sure you know well about the kingdom of Viridian?"

"Their king just recently passed and his wife had taken the crown in his stead," Aaron answered. "Except…"

"Except the current queen was the king's second wife, and technically speaking, she does not have royal blood," Rin said frowning. "It is not my place to judge whether she would be a good queen or not but some of the people there are not satisfied with this and believe that Princess Mirania, the late king's daughter should take her place."

"In other words, there's the threat of a rebellion," Lucario realized.

"I'm afraid it may seem that way, especially if the queen uses her power to target those who want her gone. But that is not all." Rin then motioned to one of the guards in the room who came forward and gave her a slip of paper. "It would seem we have intercepted an encrypted message from Viridian to the kingdom of Celadon to the south."

"Encrypted? How?" Aaron asked.

"Some of the letters are different, part of an ancient language, but it was no tough task for our scholars here thankfully," Rin said. "But the message is clear: there is an obvious conspiracy between the two kingdoms and I worry that it may threaten our own kingdom as well. That is why I brought you two here." She then got closer to them and her hands on both their shoulders. "Officially, we are and always have been a neutral kingdom when it comes to others' affairs, but I'm afraid this is something we cannot ignore nor avoid, and I believe you two are the best we have in finding out the answers. It won't be easy but…"

"Consider it our duty and honor, your majesty," Aaron said, bowing slightly. "We of the Aura Knights know what is expected of us." Lucario nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Aaron and Lucario," Rin said. An aide then came in and whispered in her ear. "I see… I'm afraid I am needed elsewhere at the moment, but I shall send for General Raul to brief you in on your new mission outside. May luck and fortune carry you through." She nodded to them both and left the chamber.

"_General Raul, leader of the Aura Knights himself…" _Aaron thought as they went through the doors. If he was involved in this, it has to be a serious mission…

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Mechanical Kingdom" from Radiant Historia.)

* * *

><p>*As Aaron and Lucario both stood outside the palace walls, something was bothering Lucario. "If Viridian and Celadon are the ones involved, why are we getting ourselves involved if it is none of our business?" he asked.<p>

Aaron smiled slightly. Lucario was unique, but he still had the mind and thought processes of any regular human. "It's not like you to question orders, Lucario," he said lightly.

"You know what I mean."

"I do," Aaron said, now in deep thought. "Most likely, if civil war breaks out and Celadon is the first to get involved, there's the great possibility that other kingdoms will get involved and we may very well get sucked into it as well."

"Because Viridian will look weak," Lucario concluded.

"Indeed," a voice then said. They both looked up and saw a large man wearing similar attire to Aaron approach them.

"General Raul," Aaron said, bowing slightly. "It has been a long time since we've spoken face to face."

"Indeed," Raul said with a smile. "That is one of the consequences of being a neutral state, not enough happens around here."

"Until now it seems," Lucario said.

"General, I don't believe you've met Lucario," Aaron said. "He is my former student and can use aura just like the rest of us, and even in greater variety."

"Yes, I've heard about you in great detail," Raul said, nodding slightly. "If Aaron has high faith in you, then I know you will be of great help."

"Not that we don't wish to sit and chat, but I believe you have a mission to brief us on," Lucario said.

"Lucario…" Aaron said softly.

"No, no, he is right," Raul said. "The mission is simple: you are to reach Viridian by nightfall and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"If any of the soldiers stop and question us, they may not be too happy to know we're from Cameran Palace…" Aaron said.

"Don't worry, I have a contact there who is well aware of the situation," Raul said. "You are to meet him outside the tavern in the first ward. He'll explain more but from what I've heard there may be a possible rebel attack taking place tonight and security is already tight enough as is."

"So in other words, we're the queen's extra guard?" Aaron asked.

"Unofficially, yes," Raul said. He then smiled. "Look at it this way, considering you both can use aura, you're better prepared than an entire squad of soldiers. But one other thing, you two won't be going there alone. I have arranged for two others to accompany you and I can easily they are quite good at what they do. You are to meet with them right away."

"And where would that be?" Aaron asked.

* * *

><p>Lucario grumbled his dissatisfaction upon standing outside the local tavern. "I do not know what's worse, the fact we're dealing with mercenaries, or that we're meeting them in a bar."<p>

"I know mercenaries aren't exactly the… most well-liked group around but let's just play nice for know, at least until the mission is over," Aaron said. Lucario said nothing as the two of them went inside.

The bar was, as expected, crowded. With the sounds of laughter and hollering along with the strong smell of beer, it was enough to overwhelm the first-timer. After getting a description of the pair, Aaron spotted one of them sitting alone at a booth and motioned Lucario towards that direction.

"Mind if we have a seat?" Aaron asked the occupant, who was a man who looked to be in his late twenties with black spiky hair and wearing traditional garb that had pieces of armor across the wrists, arms, etc. He also had a sword attached to the left of his belt.

"Not at all, Sir Aaron," the man said, looking up at them. "The general told me you were coming." He then looked at Lucario. "A Lucario huh? Is he part of the Aura Knights now too?"

"In a sense yes," Aaron said, as both of them sat down. I'm sure the general filled you in already…"

"Dagran," the man said. "Most would then say 'Mercenary for hire' but I find that horribly cheesy, at least for my taste."

"The general also said there were two of you…?" Aaron asked.

Dagran grimaced slightly. "Right, about that, see she-"

"Hey bartender!" The three of them looked up towards the bar and saw a woman dressed similarly to Dagran with short, slightly reddish hair and a very fit figure. She seemed to have two scabbards on the back of her belt, which meant she carried two swords. "How long does it take to get someone another pint around here, eh!?"

"Oh no!" the bartender said, who seemed to know the woman well. "You caused us to run out two hours early just last night! I lost a lot of customers because of you!"

"You cheeky little – you can't just refuse to serve one of your customers, especially one who actually pays you!"

"I can if she seems to have a bottomless pit for a stomach and manage to put down fifteen pints without puking her guts out."

"Ugh, fine, I bet I can find twenty different bars around Kanto that are better than this place!" She then slid her empty mug across the bar, hoping to break it, and made her way back to her seat. "I tell you Dagran, no bloody respect around here. When a girl's got to drink, she's – oh? Didn't tell me we were having guests?"

"Yes, I did, because we both spoke to the general and he was specific on what we're supposed to do and who's meeting us," Dagran said impatiently. He then sighed. "My partner, Syrenne. Syrenne, this is Sir Aaron of the Aura Knights and his companion Lucario."

"Oh, a knight huh?" Instead of sitting next to Dagran, Syrenne decided to sit on the edge of the table itself, pulling her knees to her chest. "I bet you're a real charmer, aren't you pretty boy?"

"Uh… you're not quite what I expected Miss Syrenne," Aaron said politely, although he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Lucario meanwhile was staring suspiciously at the woman.

"Please, just Syrenne," she said. She then snorted. "Well, that didn't take much. Only a few sentences and I'm already getting underneath your collar huh…?"

"Don't let her fool you, she's like this with every new person she meets," Dagran said. "She only goes after the weak ones, especially if she can get a coin or two out of it."

"Now that's just insulting, even for you," Syrenne said as she got up again and faced the two of them. "Sure, I'm the friendly type but I never sell myself like some common-"

"I think we get the picture," Aaron quickly said. "I hate to rush everything but we need to get moving soon."

"Alright, alright," Syrenne said, finally sitting down next to Dagran. "I'm sure you'd want to know a little about who you're traveling with, right?"

"It couldn't hurt," Aaron said.

"Ladies first," Dagran said with a wave of his hand.

"Alright, well, to make things clear Dagran and I weren't always mercenaries and we've only known each other for a couple years now. Before that it was just me and – oh, right. Come on out Ema, it's not polite to not introduce yourself."

Suddenly a small bundle of fur came out of what looked like Syrenne's shoulder, although Lucario wouldn't have been surprised if it had been resting on her chest. The bundle of fur opened its eyes and stretched and to both Lucario and Aaron it looked like a flying squirrel and yet- "I don't think I've ever seen this creature before," Aaron said.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, because both of us don't originate from Kanto," Syrenne explained. "See, long ago I lived in a small village off an island far east from here. Anyway, it was only women that lived there and we were trained to be fighters, mostly to protect our village. Well, despite that, raiders came and torched our village to the ground. Bloody bastards didn't even bother looting the place first, they just wanted to show off to us, let us know they had more power than us and there was nothing we could do about it. Well, I'd like to think some of the women took them with them. Anyway, I was only in my teens when this happened and I barely knew how to fight, but then it was more important that I escape, that I survive. There was a forest nearby but they decided to burn that place as well. That was where I found Ema, though they call her kind Emolga. She was all alone in a tree; her family apparently had deserted her. We're both orphans she and I, and we've been through plenty thick and thin. And don't say it. This isn't meant to be a sob-story, and I certainly don't need anyone else to tell me their sympathies."

Lucario had been keeping an eye on the Emolga, who seemed to be looking around the bar and he couldn't quite tell if she was bored or just disapproved of the place itself. "I don't think she seems to care for your drinking habits," he said.

There was a pause, and then Syrenne stared towards the bar. "Bloody hell, I think that bartender spiked my drink because I could've just sworn I heard that Lucario talk."

"No, you heard right," Aaron said with a slight smile.

"Telepathy?" Dagran said. "Interesting, usually only the psychic-types are capable of learning that ability."

"She _tolerates _it, I'll have you know," Syrenne said. "Well, now we know nothing's confidential with the Lucario. We might as well get a move on, Dagran, since I won't be getting another drop around here anyway."

"You're not supposed to be drinking on the job anyway," Dagran reminded her. "Anyway, so we're heading to Viridian huh? Heard it's a little chaotic there right now. Probably good thing you brought us along."

"The fact if that's true remains to be seen," Aaron said. "But it's almost dusk, so we better move now."

* * *

><p>(AN: Before I forget, I thought I would let you guys know something. Despite using their names, I won't actually be using the word "Pokemon" in this only because I believe during this time they weren't actually called until way later and I think for this setting it's probably more appropriate so instead I'm just referring them as wildlife or creatures.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Viridian Palace

Chapter 3: Viridian Palace

_Viridian Palace_

The young woman quietly made her way down the hall, the only sound coming from her heels hitting against the smooth tile. Her long black hair, along with her royal attire, gave her identity away as she approached the other woman sitting on the throne.

"Mirania dear, I was not expecting you," the woman on the throne said. She was the current queen of Viridian, Vestara.

"Mother…" Mirania said neutrally. Technically, Vestara was her stepmother as her real mother passed away years ago. "Are the rumors true? You are having the soldiers, even the Royal Guard themselves, round up innocent civilians and questioning them about being in league with the rebellion?"

"I do not know what you mean by round up," Vestara said. "But questioning yes. The rebellion is a threat to us, as well as the kingdom itself. I am only taking precautions-"

"I just went down to the dungeons and found those people being 'questioned'," Mirania said sharply. "You have no right-!"

"I can do as I please, since _I _am the ruler of Viridian!" Vestara snapped. "And you would do best to curb your tongue!"

Mirania did not flinch but instead bowed respectfully. "Of course," she said. "My apologies, mother." She then turned around and left the room.

Once the doors closed behind her, she murmured, "You will regret your actions one day Vestara, I promise you that." She then sighed sadly and returned to her room.

Only seconds after she sat down upon her bed, she heard, "Back from the dungeons already?"

Mirania smiled slightly. "How many times have I told you about sneaking up on people?" She then looked over toward the open window and saw the Umbreon standing on the balcony. Some would call him Mirania's "pet" but to Mirania he was more than that; he was her closest friend and, probably, the only one she had for the longest time.

"My apologies," the Umbreon said, whose name was Revan. "I wasn't sure if now was a bad time or not."

"It's fine," Mirania said, patting the bed and inviting him in. The truth was, he was not using telepathy to speak with her, she could actually understand him. To others, he would only be heard talking in growls or grunts. It was a gift she had known about since she was younger, but never told anyone, not even her own father although she had a feeling he may have already known. "I… confronted Vestara about the arrests."

Revan closed his eyes for a moment, what she thought was equivalent to a sigh. "That might not have been a wise choice…"

"I know," Mirania said, letting out a sigh of her own as she petted him slightly. "But you didn't see them down there. There were mothers and children too. Most of them were scared and confused, because they have done nothing wrong. I'm surprised you've never gone down there."

Revan stared at her. "I'm not exactly the biggest fan of dungeons myself."

Mirania snorted. "Listen to you; you're starting to sound like a royal yourself." She then got up and went towards the balcony. On the outside, Viridian was a beautiful kingdom, full of wildlife and fauna and yet, there was always a still calm in the air. But on the inside, it was anything but. It was times like these that she would consult her father, the previous king, of what to do. He would always know what to do, and even if Mirania couldn't understand, he was always patient.

But he was no longer here, succumbing to illness only a few years ago. With the way things were now, Revan was the only one she could trust, for he was more loyal to her than the entire kingdom. Forget about Vestara being queen.

"I've made up my mind Revan," she finally said. "Just know once we commit, there's no turning back. Are you okay with this?"

Revan jumped off the bed and walked up to her side. "Have I ever doubted you?"

Mirania smiled again and almost felt like crying. "Where would I be without you?"

* * *

><p>(AN: For this beginning part, the song I'm using is "Come, Let's Begin the Journey!" from Hexyz Force.)

* * *

><p><em>Viridian Forest<em>

*As dusk was transitioning to night, the five of them were now out of Rota and slowly approaching the Viridian Forest. "Ugh, I don't remember the way to Viridian being that far," Syrenne complained. "Aren't we there yet?"

"We're not even close," Dagran pointed out. Lucario was up ahead, making sure everything was clear.

"Bah, I'm sure we could always take a carriage from a nearby village or something," Syrenne replied thoughtfully.

"You know we can't let you do that," Aaron said calmly.

"It doesn't really matter what you think," Syrenne said acidly. "Whether or not we say 'please' doesn't change a damn thing. Mercenaries always have and always will have an ugly reputation."

"But it's not going to always be that way for us," Dagran said. "I will make sure of it."

"How so?" Aaron asked.

"We know General Raul more than you think," Dagran explained, looking at him. "He was the one who took us in, if you want to put it that way. He promised us that one day he will find a way to make us both knights."

Syrenne snorted. "Yeah, still doubting that bit there."

"Becoming a knight is no easy task, but knowing Raul, he'll find a way," Aaron replied.

Syrenne sighed. "Ema, no offense, but I would think it's getting a little warm in there, don't you think? Come on, ya need to make new friends anyway, and not just humans mind you." Ema slowly made her way out of Syrenne's pocket and reluctantly went up ahead to catch up with Lucario. "Besides, he doesn't bite." She then looked at Aaron. "He doesn't, right?"

Aaron laughed and looked at Lucario up ahead. "Lucario only wants to do is impress, so he may have a bit of a shell but I assure you he's got a good heart."

Meanwhile, as he was walking, Lucario closed his eyes and reached out with his aura, just to make sure no one was waiting for them. He felt nothing, except a small presence just behind him that was floating in step with him.

Once the silence became too much he opened his eyes and said, "If you wish to stay silent for the journey I can understand but something tells me you have something on your mind."

He heard a small sigh behind him and Ema invited herself to sitting on his shoulder. "Very perceptive, aren't you?" While Aaron and the others couldn't hear her speak, Lucario noticed there was a slight accent in her voice. "Sorry, I'm not very good at introductions, and to be honest, you don't seem the talkative type."

Lucario hid a small smile. "You guess correctly," he said. "But I'm not _that_ cold if you must know."

"No, I know that," Ema said, smiling. "I hope you don't mind me sitting here, flying does take a toll on our bodies, and I'd rather be prepared for the worst if something happens."

"…Your friend said you two group up in the same place?"

"If you mean the island then yes," Ema replied. "The same people who torched her village torched the forest I lived in as well. I… was rather young so at the time I didn't know what was going on. But Syrenne, she found me and rescued me. I think I fell out of a tree… anyway, I didn't know where my family was and Syrenne couldn't find them either." Her tone became serious. "Despite all that happened, she still took the time to help me before helping herself. She may seem… rough, but her heart speaks more volumes than her constant drinking, which by the way, I do not have an issue with."

"So you two ended up as companions," Lucario said.

"Of course," Ema replied. "I wouldn't even think of leaving her, after all she's done. To be honest, I can be useful in a pinch if need be."

Lucario looked at her and saw the familiar dots on her cheeks. "Of course, electricity, which-"

"Doesn't work too well with metal," Ema grinned. "Yes, I'm sure you'll find my talents useful in no time."

"Well, would you look at that?" Dagran said. "They're hitting it right off the bat."

"Ema's shy but she knows how to sway individuals," Syrenne said with a proud grin.

"Much like her master-ow!" Dagran wasn't quite able to avoid an elbow to the side.

"So, forgive me for being blunt but I don't think you ever told us your story Dagran," Aaron said.

"There's not much to tell," Dagran shrugged. "I grew up as an orphan and unfortunately had to fight to survive. Once I was old enough, I took up a sword and offered my services to anyone in need. That's where I found General Raul. He didn't think of us as subhuman like the others. Sure, we had missions and stuff but we; Syrenne and I ran into each other a few years later, got paid a whole lot better than most bounties offered."

"Yeah, we could be worse off that's for sure," Syrenne said. "Not enough for even a measly pint…"

Aaron then saw both Lucario and Ema had stopped near the front of the forest, waiting for them. "Everything alright Lucario?"

"It seems clear inside," Lucario said. "Most of the wildlife appear to be resting in the trees."

"Wait- we're not actually going in there are we?" Syrenne asked. Both Aaron and Lucario noticed that her demeanor had changed. "There's another road that goes around."

"True, but this way we'd get to Viridian much quicker," Aaron said. Syrenne was silent and Dagran was staring at her. "Oh, forgive me, I wasn't thinking-"

"No, it's not that," Syrenne said, hesitantly.

"She has a nasty fear of bugs," Dagran put simply. Syrenne was quick to send him a nasty look. "What? You were going to hold us up otherwise."

"D-Don't laugh," she said between gritted teeth. "I had a nasty experience with them okay? And they're not exactly the cuddliest creatures I've ever met."

"Really? You're even scared of the Butterfree?" Dagran asked.

"Shut yer mouth already," Syrenne spat.

"Don't worry," Aaron said, trying to ease the tension. "They are never out at night, as long as we keep quiet enough. Besides, Lucario and I will be the first ones to know if any attack comes."

Syrenne sighed. "Fine, fine. Still, Dagran, I wish your friend was here at the moment. He could certainly scare them away."

"He'll be with us soon enough. He went ahead of us to make sure everything was alright. You'll find out soon enough," Dagran added, looking at Aaron and Lucario.

As they entered, Aaron went up close to Lucario and whispered, "Anything?"

"I sense multiple presences but they are still," Lucario whispered back. "Sleeping most likely."

"Let's keep it that way," Aaron said cautiously. While he didn't have a phobia of bugs, he did know this forest has Beedrill, and they were as nasty as they come.

"It's a good thing I have Ema with me," Syrenne said. "She's my personal bug zapper." She was talking calmly but Lucario could sense the stress in her voice. She was talking just to keep herself calm. It was a human thing as far as he knew.

Suddenly in the distance they heard a barking. "That's him," Dagran said. "Seems like everything's alright on his end."

"Your friend must have a really good nose if he can sense us at this distance," Lucario said.

Dagran smiled. "You can ask him once you meet him."

Lucario couldn't identify the barking exactly but at least he could narrow the choices down. Hopefully it wasn't a Houndoom: he had had a horrible experience with one of them when he was just a Riolu and at the time they seemed larger than life, and the fact that they looked like they guarded the Gates of Hell wasn't very comforting either.

Surprisingly, the trip through the forest did not last as long as they expected, much to Syrenne's relief. It was then Lucario felt a presence and braced himself. Out of the bushes nearby came a large figure which suddenly charged at Dagran and knocked him to the ground-

And Dagran was chuckling slightly. "You're embarrassing both of us, you know that right?" The figure, which was a Mightyena, was licking his face but then it seemed to compose itself and got off of him, paying attention now to Aaron and Lucario. "Don't worry, they're friends of ours," Dagran said, getting to his feet. "This is Wrex. Wrex, this is Aaron and Lucario." Wrex stared at both of them, particularly Lucario.

"He seems rather nice," Aaron said.

Dagran grinned slightly. "Don't let him fool you. I trained him to be like that, at least to our enemies. He could be as friendly as a pup, but the second you reach out your hand, you may lose it forever. Don't worry, he would only do it if he really knew you were bad."

"And as you can see, Wrex here represents Dagran's alter-ego," Syrenne said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I'm surprised you were able to tame him," Aaron said. "Mightyena usually run in packs as well."

"He used to be in a pack," Dagran said, shrugging. "I don't know all the details but when I found him, or rather, he found me, he was alone." He then paused and pulled up the sleeve on his arm, which showed a nasty-looking scar. "Long story short, he was hungry and was looking to kill me but I of course put up a good fight, but not before almost taking off part of my arm. Finally, he decided to stick with me and we've been friends ever since."

"I… suppose it's a pack thing." Aaron guessed. He then looked ahead and saw the large gate up ahead along with the flickering of lights. "Well, here's our destination: Viridian Palace."

* * *

><p>FoxMcCloud721<p> 


	4. Rebellion

(A/N: For this part, the song I'm using is "Forever Proud" from Radiant Historia.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Rebellion<p>

*The kingdom of Viridian was a sight to behold. Viridian Palace was a whole different story. Built almost two hundred years by the founders of the Royal Family, the same family to which Mirania, and her father, the late King Nihilus, belonged.

Aaron, Lucario, and the others were able to see the palace from a long distance as they approached the main gates. To no surprise, they were stopped by the two guards posted there and Aaron presented the papers given to them by Raul before they left. After a moment while the one guard looked at him, he then nodded and had the gate opened for them.

"Pretty fancy place, I'll give it that," Syrenne said, looking around as they walked. "I wouldn't suppose we have a little time to stop by the bar for a quick drink would we?"

"Sorry, you know our orders," Aaron said. "Perhaps when we're done though…"

"Don't encourage her," Dagran cautioned. "She's going to be on you about it the entire night."

"Ugh, you certainly have a way of spinning things, Dagran," Syrenne snapped. "Making me sound like an alcoholic when I'm not."

"Could have fooled me…" Lucario muttered.

"Oh good, now even the quiet one has a bad opinion of me."

Aaron looked around. It was not that late but there didn't seem to be many people out. In fact, except for soldiers patrolling here and there, the area seemed completely empty. "I would have thought on a night like this more people would be outside," he said.

"I noticed that too," Dagran said. "I've heard rumors about their current queen, Vestara. Before all this, she didn't really seem to care about the state of her kingdom, only herself. And now that her reign is in jeopardy, she's going on the other side of the spectrum and rounding up anyone who may have a grudge with her." He looked down at Wrex, and the Mightyena had his ears up, constantly listening. "I think Wrex shares your concern."

They finally reached the palace gates and were suddenly stopped, again, by the Royal Guard. "We have business here," Aaron said, once again showing the papers.

"Under whose authority?" the guard asked.

"That would be mine." The voice came behind them and even Lucario was surprised not to have sensed it right away. The voice belonged to a man dressed in military attire, and judging by the medal he wore on his chest, he no doubt was a general.

"Oh, General Dresden," the guard said, quickly saluting. "You were the ones who sent them?"

"Indeed," Dresden said, smiling. "Forgive the interruption. I was the one General Raul contacted. He and I go back actually."

"I see," Aaron said. "Then you can further explain to us why we're here?"

"Of course, but let us go inside first," Dresden said.

"Uh…" the one guard seemed uncomfortable about addressing what he was about to say but no doubt he had orders. Or rather the fact that the Mightyena was staring coldly at him. "I'm afraid your… 'companions' will have to stay outside. The queen she… uh… apparently is allergic…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Syrenne said, deadpanning at him. Wrex growled slightly.

"Now, now, there's no reason to keep them out," Dresden said calmly. "Besides, they have better senses than we do, wouldn't you agree? Especially in the case of intruders."

"Well… I guess so," the guard said, even though he was not fully convinced.

"Do not worry, luckily I'm still in good standing with the queen so I can afford to take the blame this time," Dresden said. "Now, let us go inside." Once the doors opened, they followed the general down a long hallway with an equally long red carpet. Once they were in the main hallway, he stopped. "Ah, this is much better. I chose this spot because you get a view of the entire main corridor. And believe me, you can only truly get inside from this side of the castle."

"What about the balconies?" Dagran asked.

"Except for the bedrooms, there are sentries posted on every floor," Dresden pointed out. "We do have to respect privacy after all."

"True, but that leaves a rather large hole," Aaron said.

"Agreed, but while I cannot say so much for the queen, the princess could certainly put up a fight; she is rather good with a sword," Dresden said. "But enough of that, I have places to be myself." He then looked to Dagran and Syrenne. "Of course, by tomorrow I will have your pay paid out in full."

"We certainly appreciate it," Dagran replied.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long night isn't it?" Syrenne groaned.

"You never know," Dresden said, smiling and chuckling. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, now that that's over, we better come up with a strategy…" Aaron thought. "There are six of us, including Ema and Wrex. Three of us can stay down here while the others go upstairs. I think it's best for Lucario and I if one of us stays down here while the other goes up."

"Sir Aaron, do you have a minute?" Lucario asked.

"Of course," Aaron said as they walked up towards one of the windows. "Something's troubling you."

"That man… something seemed off," Lucario said.

"How so?"

"I don't know exactly… I can read you, Syrenne, or Dagran just fine but him… something wasn't right."

"Now that I think about it, his last words were odd, and he said he was friends with General Raul," Aaron said. "Hmm… I wouldn't worry about it right now but let's keep it to ourselves for now."

"Oi, are you just gonna sit there and chat?" Dagran asked.

"Apologies," Aaron said.

"I'll go upstairs," Lucario said.

"Me too," Syrenne said. "But uh, I think Ema wants to stick with me."

"That's fine," Dagran said. "Wrex and I will stick with you then Aaron. How about every hour we switch stairs?"

"Sounds fair enough," Aaron said. "And if anything happens, we'll let each other know."

"Alright tough guy, upstairs it is," Syrenne said. They then split up as Lucario, Syrenne, and Ema went to the upper level. "Say uh, Lucario was it?" Syrenne then asked. "Look, just so you know, I'm not picking on ya or anything. It's a normal thing for a girl like me. I only say this because I'd hate to say the wrong thing and send ya off."

"I know you don't mean it, and I promise I wouldn't attack you," Lucario said.

"Good, cause I probably wouldn't want to brawl with you," Syrenne said. "I mean, even if I had Ema on my side it wouldn't probably do much." Ema glared at her. "Hey, it wasn't an insult!"

Lucario looked out the window. Everything seemed quiet enough. He had nothing better to do so he could at least get to know his companions a bit more. "I see you carry two swords. That's a hard technique to master."

Syrenne grinned. "Nothing too hard for me, I always say." Then to demonstrate, she pulled out both swords, which she held at the grip but both swords were pointing backwards. She then flipped both swords in her hands. "It was a technique all of us in my village learned. Probably didn't mention this but the majority of the villagers there were female, and most of them were fighters too." She then sheathed them again. "Yeah, it requires a little more wrist work but because not many familiar with it, it gives me a bit of an advantage."

"So what happened to the men?" Lucario asked. He had to admit the story sounded appealing.

"Oh, they stayed with us, fought alongside with us," Syrenne continued. "We didn't kick them out or anything. We had to keep the village going. They probably felt like the lucky ones, with all the ladies they could hook up with if they wanted to. Eh, sorry, you probably don't want to hear that part. Anyway… the rest I already mentioned but eventually I left the island and smuggled onto a ship, which came here. That's where I got into the mercenary business."

"You never went back?" Lucario asked.

"There was nothing to go back to," Syrenne asked. "I know Ema's family may have survived but they probably had to migrate elsewhere. Me, well, I was taken into the village as an orphan so I never knew my parents so, like I said, I have nothing to go back to."

Lucario was about to say something when something caught his attention. No one else save Aaron would have noticed, but he felt three presences enter the castle from one of the back doors in the next hallway. "It seems we have company after all," he said.

"What? I didn't hear anything," Syrenne said.

"Of course not, they were pretty good about being stealthy," Lucario said, already heading in their direction.

"Hey wait, shouldn't we-?"

"I already told him." Lucario quickly opened the door and with his eyes closed he quickly tracked the intruders down. They were downstairs, clinging to the shadows, but what were they after? There was no time to wonder, only act. Once they got close to the edge of where Lucario crept above them, he quickly jumped down and landed on two of them.

"What the hell-ow!" The two were probably stunned from the sudden attack but the third one was behind him and he quickly found him, but the third man did not draw his sword.

"What are you doing, get him off of us!" one of the men snapped at the third guy.

"Wait!" the third man finally said. "We mean you no harm."

Lucario heard someone drop to their feet behind him, already knowing it was Syrenne, who didn't seem too pleased.

"You know, you could have waited for me to- oh… what do we have here…?"

"Ugh, good job Marcus," one of the two men said as Lucario finally got off of them. "Now you're alerting the whole group."

"We're not here to attack them," the third man, Marcus, said. "We have our orders and they need to know what's going on."

"'What's going on?'" Syrenne asked. "If you mean trying to assassinate the queen then sorry, I'm not in that department."

"You misunderstand," Marcus said. "There's a trap about to be set off and if we don't get out of here now-"

The doors behind them then opened. "What's going on?" Dagran asked as he, Aaron, and Wrex made their way in.

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Blue Radiance" from Radiant Historia.)

* * *

><p>*"Did you hear that?" Syrenne asked. "They say a trap is about to be set on us, Dagran. What a wonderful story."<p>

"Forget this!" one of the other men said as he drew his sword. "Orders or not, I'm not going to be caught and tortured like a damn ratatta. If they want a fight, they'll get one."

"Now you're speaking my language," Syrenne said, drawing hers as well. "I've been itching for a fight anyway. Come on, I can take on both of you!"

The three of them engaged and Aaron was ready to step in to stop everything before Dagran stopped. "Wait."

"But-"

"Just wait a moment," Dagran said. "Syrenne can handle herself but she won't be the one to stop the fight, trust me." Even Marcus, perhaps the wisest of the group, just shook his head and waited.

Lucario heard a sigh behind him and almost forgot about Ema. "Normally I'd be joining her, but this really isn't necessary. Excuse me for a moment…" She then floated above the three of them and, shaking her head slightly, she then used Discharge.

The fighting ended right away as all three of them laid on the ground twitching. "Just… who's side are you on anyway?" Syrenne asked.

"Oh, I see now," Aaron said.

"Tch, a lot of help you were, Marcus," one of the men snapped.

"You obviously didn't see the electric-type she had did you?" Marcus replied. He then saw the opposite doors open "And now that you had your fun, we wasted enough time so that the guards found us all."

"Halt!" one of the guards said.

"Wait, it's alright, we caught them," Aaron said.

* * *

><p>(AN: For this last part, the song I'm using here is "Rebellion" from Radiant Historia.)

* * *

><p>"We know, Sir Aaron." General Dresden was apparently with the group. "You did your job well, although I was hoping we'd find more of them. Oh well, three should be enough. Alright men, round the rebels up, and you can dispose of the others."<p>

*"Excuse me?" Aaron said.

"Sorry," Dresden said. "Like I said, you won't be needed anymore."

Marcus then drew his sword and got in front of them. "I was trying to tell you," he said. "It was a trap all along. We came to warn you because they would've disposed of you either way. Now they have us all in one fell swoop."

"I suppose there's no point in arguing," Aaron said, his staff ready.

Syrenne got to her feet and dusted her shoulders. "When this is over, I'll make sure to apologize," she said. "But getting back-stabbed… now you really got my blood boiling."

"I'll have some fun as well," Dagran said. "Wrex included."

The soldiers then attacked. Aaron used his staff to create a barrier around them as Dagran, Syrenne, Lucario, Marcus, and the other two rebels took point. Wrex had already made his move, taking down one of the soldiers and going for this throat as the rest battled it out.

Lucario had once taken on one of the Aura Knights in a training demonstration, so he was familiar with ducking and dodging. He used Protect and then after dodging a blow, used Metal Claw to dig into the soldier's armor and pierce his skin, causing the soldier to stagger before Lucario used Aura Sphere to knock him out.

Some of the soldiers were ganging up on Syrenne, who had taken two soldiers down by herself, and she noticed the unfair advantage. "Oh, gang up on the girl will ya? Go ahead Em, teach them some respect!" Ema then used Discharge once more, and because of the armor, the effect hit them even worse as they fell to the ground, severely twitching.

Marcus and the others seemed to be fine on their own and soon the ground was littered with either dead or unconscious soldiers. Only Dresden was left.

"Apparently Raul didn't choose the best friends in life," Aaron said as the others surrounded him.

Dresden chuckled. "I must admit, you're more capable than I thought. No matter, whether you escape or not changes nothing." Suddenly, it seemed as if his voice was changing. Suddenly, he was jumping off the ground at a very high distance to the second floor and then his appearance changed. General Dresden was no longer there but instead a creature with dark red and dark grey fur. "But if you do manage… I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon." The voice was now different, a female voice instead. The creature did a small wave and disappeared into the night.

There was stunned silence. "What the hell is going on here…?" Syrenne asked.

"There's no time," Marcus said. "More guards will be on the way and we'll be done for for good this time." He then put his two fingers to his mouth and whistled. It wasn't long before something jumped in from the window, almost causing Lucario to attack. It was an Umbreon, and it stood in front of them, waiting. "He's a friend, and our way out of here."

He could sense there was hesitation because he looked at them. "Look, I know you may have heard rumors but it was all negative hype generated by the queen herself. If we wanted her dead, it would have happened already. Also, considering the situation just now and us actually helping instead of abandoning you, I think we've earned a little bit of trust."

The Umbreon looked impatient and gave a small growl. "Very well," Aaron said. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>FoxMcCloud7921<p> 


	5. Journey to Celadon

Chapter 5: Journey to Celadon

It wasn't long before the palace was swarming with soldiers, who at the moment probably weren't even sure what had even happened. Even Lucario was still trying to understand what Dresden, or rather the creature that imitated Dresden, was trying to gain from all this.

Fortunately, they were able to make their way out of the castle in time and were now on the streets following an Umbreon who, at the moment, seemed their only way of escape. "So, you went to all this trouble just to save our necks?" Syrenne asked.

"Let's just say a friend asked us a favor," Marcus said. "And with her, you can never say no."

"Well in that case, I think I may like this girl," Syrenne said with a slight grin.

"And you're sure we can trust him?" Dagran asked. He was referring to their guide, who paused and listened to make sure it was clear.

"He's her closest friend so he won't steer us wrong," Marcus said. "He's leading us to a small bar in town. Trust me, no one's even going to bother with a bar that crowded."

"I'm getting the sense it usually is, but in this case, it's currently a rebel hiding spot?" Aaron asked.

Marcus grimaced. "You really are making us sound like the bad guys… whatever. We're here now." He opened up the door and the group went in. The bar was indeed small and there were some patrons inside but both Lucario and Aaron, not with their aura but with their eyes, could tell it was just for show as the alcohol in their pints were still full to the top.

"Don't even ask it Syrenne," Dagran said.

"Aw…" Syrenne pouted, knowing she was probably going to have to wait til morning to even get a decent meal.

"Okay, you brought us here, so what exactly is it that you all want?" Aaron asked.

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "Lady Eboshi" by Joe Hisaishi.)

* * *

><p>There was a pause in the room as everyone seemed to look to one another. "My apologies for the sudden turn of events." Everyone then looked over as a hooded figure, accompanied by a woman who looked as if she worked as a maid of the castle, walked in through the back door of the pub. "I had heard rumors from the guards of your coming and when I heard the plot behind it, I thought it best to make sure you escaped unscathed. This problem shouldn't have involved the Aura Knights of Cameran Palace, but I had no other choice…"<p>

"You're very perceptive," Dagran said. "Just who are you anyway?"

Some of the patrons looked upset and were about to get up before the figure lifted a hand to calm them. "My apologies again, I have not introduced myself. Marylyn, my cloak."

"Yes, m'lady," the maid, Marylyn said, as she went behind the figure and took off her robe. *Now stood a young woman with long black hair, wearing a navy blue dress that ended down above her knees. She had also had a sword, a saber attached to her side. "I am Princess Mirania of the kingdom of Viridian," she said, putting a hand to her chest.

All the people inside the bar got up and bowed in her direction. "Now would be the time to bow," Marcus said heatedly.

The others, meanwhile, weren't so convinced. "So the rumors were true then," Aaron said. "You really are part of the Rebellion."

Mirania looked down slightly as the Umbreon went to her and nuzzled her leg. Bending down to scratch his ears, she said, "To be honest, up until this evening they weren't but I suppose that doesn't matter. Yes, you are right but you have to understand I am not doing this for power. The past six years I have seen the many people of Viridian struggle to get through each day, while the rich waste away their money because they have nothing better to do with it.

"I have tried to convince my stepmother Vestara to do more for our citizens but still she did nothing. And now these same people, because of others who are fed up with her, are being threatened and locked up. I couldn't stand it any longer. That's why I've made the uneasy choice of joining the Rebellion and forcing Vestara off the throne, not by violence but by the people themselves."

"If you want to do that, you'll have no support from your military," Dagran said. "Even if they may not agree with her, they swore an oath to protect the queen."

"I know, and to be honest I thought there was one who I could trust, General Dresden," Mirania said. "But I fear someone may have gotten to him first."

Aaron and Lucario looked at one another. Slowly the pieces were fitting into place, or at least some of them. If Dresden was sympathetic towards a regime change, obviously the queen must have been behind his death. "So what will you do now?" Aaron asked.

"I may come off as selfish asking you all this, but now more than ever I need your help," Mirania said. "I need to speak to King Hector of Celadon. He was a close friend of my father's and he may be willing to help us."

"Princess, forgive me for saying this but I cannot decide on behalf of my kingdom," Aaron said. "If Queen Rin chooses to stay out of this conflict, I am obligated to follow her."

"I hate to say it mate, but I think we're already involved," Syrenne said. "I'm no soldier, but any attack on a soldier of a kingdom qualifies as an attack against the kingdom."

Aaron smiled grimly. "I suppose that is true… what do you think Lucario?"

Lucario was silent for a moment. He would follow Aaron without question but he swore an oath to Queen Rin as well. "I think by coming here we already got ourselves involved," he said. "However, I also think its best we alert the queen and Raul about what happened."

"I agree," Aaron said. He then sighed. "Now I wish Pidgeot were here… does anyone here have a messenger bird I could use?"

"You can use mine," Marcus said. He whistled and then through the open window came a Pidgeotto. "I happen to have some paper and a quill too if you need it."

"I guess that's twice I owe you now," Aaron said. He quickly wrote his message to Cameran and rolled up the paper, tying it to the Pidgeotto's leg. "I'm sure you know the way?"

The bird stared at him and then took off through the window. "He's been around Kanto more times than I ever will," Marcus said. "My lady, I'm afraid we can't stay here though. Once they find out you're missing, the entire kingdom will become even more chaotic."

"I agree," Mirania said. She then turned back to Aaron and the others. "I understand if you say no, but I fear if nothing is done, Viridian will be doomed as a kingdom. Will you aid us?"

"I think you know our answer," Aaron said. He then looked to Dagran and Syrenne. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding, I haven't had this much fun in years," Syrenne said. "You know I'm in."

Dagran sighed. "I guess I don't really have a choice… I won't be getting paid soon anyway."

"Then we leave at once," Mirania said. "However Marcus… it may be best if we split up. As I remember there are two paths that lead to Celadon. Even if we are followed, at least we can split their party up as well."

"I suppose you'll be going with them then?" Marcus asked.

"They'll need a guide," Mirania nodded. "Marylyn, you go with them as well. I promise I'll be in good hands."

"If you say so, m'lady," Marylyn said, nodding slightly.

* * *

><p>The two groups were able to sneak out of the city quietly and once they went east, soon enough they came to a fork in the road. "And this is where we part," Mirania said. "It will take almost half a day to get to Celadon, so we can walk for a few hours and rest, as long as we reach there by nightfall."<p>

"Please do take care of yourself Lady Mirania," Marylyn said as she and the others started going down the right path.

"You as well Marylyn," Mirania said, bowing her head slightly.

The journey for the next hour was quiet except for one. "You know, if I knew instead of playing bodyguard I'd be walking all night, I would've gone for that last pint. Maybe some bread too; Arceus I'm starving…" Ema just sighed, shaking her head.

Up ahead Mirania smiled. She then looked behind her. "I can tell from your friend you must have quite the appetite."

"Hey, a girl's got to stay fit you know."

Actually, what Ema really had said was, "If you ate and drank as much as you complained…" But it was satisfying to see the look of surprise on Ema's face nonetheless.

After another hour, Aaron slowed his pace and looked to the others. "If we really need to, we can keep going but perhaps we should rest here? There's a lake nearby and wood around to make a fire."

"Might as well," Dagran said. "We'll need to keep our strength up as well."

Syrenne happily collapsed onto the ground. "I never thought the grass would feel so comfortable."

"I think our companions need to rest as well," Mirania said. "Although I can tell by your friend he's ready to go on a hunt."

"Who, Wrex?" Dagran asked. "Of course he is, that's what he does."

"I know, but he's been complaining about it for the last half hour."

That got everyone's attention, Wrex especially. "Okay, and how would you know that?" Dagran asked.

"Like I said, I heard him talking about it," Mirania said. "You see… well, there's really no easy way of saying this but… I can speak to these creatures and understand them."

There was an awkward pause. "So you're saying you can understand anything Ema says?" Syrenne said. "Alright then… Ema, say something completely random, nothing she would be able to know."

Ema looked uncomfortable and then said something almost quietly. "Oh my…" Mirania said. "I… really don't think I should say that…"

"Oh come on! Just saying that makes you sound unbelievable!"

Mirania sighed. "Ema says one time you got so drunk you somehow found yourself with a man from the second ward and you were just about to go to his house when-"

"Bloody hell stop!" Syrenne freaked. "There's now way you could have known that… unless you're psychic."

"She just said it," Mirania said simply.

"I have to admit I'm impressed," Aaron said. "Is this a family trait?"

"No, as far as I know I'm the only one who can do it," Mirania said as she went up to a log buried into the ground and sat on it. Revan went up to her and she petted him. "Revan was the first one I ever talked to. I think that's how we became so close, because he could actually tell me what he was thinking." She smiled shyly. "I hope it doesn't bother anyone."

"No one here except maybe Syrenne," Dagran smirked.

"Now listen you," Syrenne was pointing at Ema. "You tell her anymore stories and I'll-"

"Dagran, how about you, Syrenne and I go look for some berries and firewood?" Aaron suggested. "Lucario, you can stay here."

Dagran understood and nodded. "Come on Syrenne, you said you were hungry…"

Once the three of them were far away enough, Mirania let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for dropping that onto you all like that," she then said. "Most would probably find it… strange."

Lucario and Ema looked at one another. "So…you can really understand me?" Ema asked.

"Indeed," Mirania replied. "I know with Lucario he's using telepathy but the rest of you are speaking in your native tongue."

"I promise she doesn't bite," Revan said.

"So how many people know?" Lucario asked.

"No one, except you all," Mirania said. "To be honest, I don't know if my father knew for sure but I doubt he didn't have any suspicions. I consider it a blessing because in a way, I can be friends with you all and be able to understand your feelings."

"Well, if you can be friends with Wrex, I'll be most impressed," Ema said, glancing towards Wrex, who was sitting near the lake, watching everything in his view. "He's not the social type as you can tell."

"Hmm… perhaps I can change that…" Mirania said, getting up.

"Uh, I wouldn't suggest that," Ema quickly said. "He's not mean but if he doesn't want to talk to you he'll let you know right away and he only warns you once."

"Believe me, I've handled worse in my childhood." Lucario and Revan both watched with interest, although with Revan he was ready to make a move if he needed to.

As Mirania went over to him, Wrex didn't make any sudden moves but he said without looking at her, "For one who says you can speak to creatures like us, you obviously didn't understand Ema very well."

"Ah, I see your hearing is as good as ever. Do you want me to go?"

"What do you think?" Revan's ears popped up as he started to look more concerned.

"I think your master, Dagran was it, doesn't give you enough attention," Mirania said, rubbing the back of his head. Any other person wouldn't have dared approach, not even touch the Mightyena but Mirania could tell he wasn't being defensive and she would've known right away.

"…What are you doing?"

"I know you all like it behind the ears," Mirania said, smiling as she rubbed his ears.

"That…wait… stop…"

"Oh come on, I know you're a big tough guy on the outside but deep down you're still a little Poochyena at heart, aren't you?"

Meanwhile, Aaron, Dagran, and Syrenne were returning back and Dagran stopped in his tracks. "I must either be hallucinating or dreaming," he said.

"Why?" Aaron asked. He followed where Dagran was looking and suddenly he saw it. Wrex was on his back, his tongue hanging out happily as Mirania was rubbing his belly.

"Right there, right there, keep going!" Wrex was saying that but all Dagran and Aaron heard were barks and grunts.

"Well, how about that?" Syrenne said. "Only known her for a few hours and he loves her already."

"She's very fortunate," Dagran said seriously. "Anyone else would have lost at best a finger, at worst an arm." Still, as he watched her, she no longer represented a princess but a regular girl. Even before ever meeting her, he had a slight biased opinion of her but maybe, or at least he was starting to think, she was someone special after all.

* * *

><p>FoxMcCloud7921<p> 


	6. Capture

Chapter 6: Capture

After setting up camp, the group settled down for the next few hours in order to get some rest before continuing their journey. They decided to do half hour shifts, in order to prevent an incoming ambush. Dagran volunteered for the first shift.

He stood by the edge of the lake, watching the moon reflect off the surface as ripples slowly streamed across the surface. He didn't need to worry about seeing anyone coming; even if they were smart enough not to illuminate themselves, he'd hear them first.

Dagran eventually did hear someone getting up and walking towards the other end of the lake. He didn't look back; he figured whoever it was was trying to be as quiet as they could. Once the footsteps were gone, he finally did look back. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Mirania who had gotten up.

However, he did hear someone talking nearby. He wasn't expecting that. Curious more than anything, he got up and followed the sound of the voice. There were trees nearby and there Mirania stood, looking up into them and talking to them, whoever "they" were.

The Umbreon, Revan she called him, stood by, watching this with a blank expression. If what she had said before was true, then this must be nothing new to him. Revan quickly turned his head and once he saw Dagran he got up, turned around, and stared at him, almost as if warning him not to come any closer.

Dagran seemed a bit annoyed at this, but he didn't want to start any trouble. "Sorry, I'll be going then."

"Wait." Mirania was already walking towards them. "Revan," she gently admonished him. "Don't be like that; Dagran is our friend now." She smiled as she went down to pet his head and looked up at Dagran. "My apologies, he's like this to strangers. I mean, not that you are a stranger but… um…"

Dagran smiled slightly. "You know, you apologize too much."

"Sor- excuse me. It's a habit I suppose," Mirania said. "It's always in one's good nature to be polite, especially as part of the Royal Family."

Dagran chuckled. "Did you just make that up?"

"No, I certainly did not!" Mirania replied, blushing slightly. "Well… okay yes. Still, it's something I learned from my parents long ago. Anyway, was I being too loud?"

"No, actually I was curious what you were doing," Dagran said simply.

"Oh… I was talking to some of the birds," Mirania said, smiling gently. "I guess some of them were awake when I came by and were… surprised to see that I could actually communicate with them."

"Does it ever… seem strange?" Dagran asked.

"At first it was," Mirania said as she went over and leaned against a tree. "When I was younger, I found an injured bird out by the walkway. I took it to the infirmary and practically had to beg the doctor to help it. It told me the problem: its wing was injured. I told the doctor exactly that but he brushed me off, because how would I know? It turned out I was right but he never ever put much thought into why, just a lucky guess he thought."

"In a way it alienates you," Dagran added.

Mirania sighed. "I suppose," she said. "If I hadn't demonstrated it to you, you probably would think I'm crazy."

"To be honest, I kind of envy you," Dagran said. "I mean, I've known Wrex for a long time so I can tell what he was trying to tell me. Which reminds me: that was dangerous what you did before."

"Who, Wrex?" Mirania said, giggling slightly. "He was a tough nut to crack but he really is sweet, when he actually shows it. He never came close to biting me."

"Then perhaps you haven't seen his other side," Dagran replied. "All he has to do is latch to your throat and you're dead."

"I don't doubt that," Mirania said, her face now frowning. "He used to be in a pack I guess but something happened and now he isn't. Mightyena are a proud species so maybe with me he'll show his soft side but never to his enemies because of his pride."

"Oh when we first met he didn't go easy on me," Dagran said with a snort. "By the way, I noticed the sword you're carrying. Any good with a blade?"

"Well…" Mirania looked slightly embarrassed. "When I was younger I used to spar with my father a lot. He was a good swordsman and taught the Royal Guard himself. He didn't go easy on me either and I learned a lot. Sadly, after he died I kind of lost the interest to keep training."

Dagran was in deep thought as he looked around. "You know, this is a pretty open area. Trees might provide some cover too."

"What are you suggesting?" Mirania asked.

"I'm suggesting that perhaps I can help shake out the rust in your swordplay," Dagran said.

"Oh, so you're challenging me, is that it?" Mirania asked, looking slightly amused.

Dagran bowed slightly. "If the lady is willing to accept it, then yes."

Mirania paused for a moment and then grinned. "Then I would say, Master Dagran," she said as she drew her sword. "That you better prepare yourself."

Dagran smiled in return as he drew his sword. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p>(AN: For this next part, the song I'm using is "The Last Story – Kizuna" from The Last Story.)

* * *

><p>*About twenty minutes later, both Dagran and Mirania fell to the ground near the edge of the lake, panting and laughing. "I haven't sparred like that in a long time," Mirania said, trying to catch her breath. "You're pretty good."<p>

"I would say the same to you," Dagran said chuckling. "Your father trained you well. Who knows, maybe you could handle yourself in an actual swordfight."

"…To be honest, I'd rather not get into any fights," Mirania said. "Why fight when you can compromise? That's what my father believed in. He was always good about talking to people instead of trying to either rile them up or threaten them. No, he treated you as a person, as an equal, no matter if you were a knight or servant. I… if I ever reach the throne I want to continue in my father's stead."

Dagran turned to her. "You know, I think it's time that I apologized…"

Mirania looked to him in surprise. "For what?"

"I… I had the wrong impression from you at the start," Dagran admitted. "I didn't think too highly of your stepmother and when I heard rumors of you joining the Rebellion, I thought you did it just because you wanted power for yourself. And for that, I'm sorry."

Mirania said nothing for a moment and looked up into the stars. "I can't fault you for thinking that. To be honest, I do not doubt there are kings and queens that do think like that. At least, if there are I wouldn't know them. Now Queen Rin, I highly respect her and her wishes to stay out of conflict whenever necessary. It's not power she cares about, it's her kingdom and her people."

"You know, you may make a good queen in time," Dagran said.

Mirania chuckled. "After all this, I'm not too sure if that will still happen… but if anything I would just want to be remembered as someone who was putting her kingdom first before herself."

"Yeah, that sounds much better than Vestara," Dagran said. He then got up. "I think we better head back."

"You go on ahead, I just want to enjoy this view for a few minutes," Mirania said. "And Dagran?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

Dagran just scratched the back of his head. "By the way… how did you come to be friends with your Umbreon?"

"Oh Revan? Oh, that's a whole other story. Maybe another time I'll tell you… if you're willing to train a little more."

Dagran laughed. "Okay, you got yourself a deal then. Perhaps tomorrow night then?"

"That sounds perfect."

Dagran nodded and headed back to camp. Knowing his shift was about over, he laid down in the soft grass.

"Have a nice time with the princess?"

Dagran suddenly had a sour look on his face. "Oh shut it Syrenne, nothing of _that _sort happened."

"Not yet at least," Syrenne said, looking over at him with a slight grin. "Hey, I'm not your mother or anything but you _do _realize what she is right?"

"Of course I know that," Dagran almost snapped.

"Then maybe it would be best to keep things simple between the two of you."

"You are unbelievable Syrenne," Dagran said. "Isn't it your turn by the way?"

"Hey, look, I'm serious Dagran. I'm not saying anything bad about her, I like her in fact. But what you are, and what she is, it can never really go together, know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Dagran said. _"But part of me is hoping I can change that…"  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Viridian Palace<em>

Needless to say, Vestara was not too happy being woken up in the middle of the night, even if it was urgent news. Generals Revis and Roark of the Viridian Army were summoned to the throne room posthaste.

"General Revis, General Roark," Vestara said testily, wearing her royal sleepwear. "As you can see, it is the middle of the night so I would rather want to make this quick. Now, what is so urgent?"

Both generals looked to one another. "Your majesty, about an hour ago, there was an attempted break-in of the palace. Members of the Rebellion were apparently trying to kill you, or at least that is what I've been hearing," Revis said.

"Is that so?" Vestara asked. "And I'm certain they were taken care of?"

"Unfortunately your highness they escaped, but that is not the only problem," Roark said. "There was an Aura Knight with them, as well as two mercenaries. Apparently, General Dresden has been meeting with General Raul of Camaran Palace. They were supposed to help apprehend the rebels, from what I hear, but instead they fled with them."

"So you're saying that now Camaran is threatening my kingdom?" Vestara said.

"It's… possible," Roark said.

"The other issue is that Princess Mirania is missing," Revis added.

"So… after all I've done for her and this is how she repays me," Vestara said coldly. "It appears that Mirania has betrayed her people in joining in this rebellion."

"Y-Your majesty, with all due respect, it's entirely possible that the Rebellion may have kidnapped her for ransom," Roark said. "After all, they want you to step down…"

"Or rather she's with them because they want _her _to replace me!" Vestara snapped. "…I ask you both to leave me now. I need some time to think about all this…"

Both generals bowed. "Of course your majesty…" Revis said.

After leaving the room, both generals went to Revis' office. Revis brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses, pouring some for both of them. "To her royal majesty," Revis then said, making a toast.

"To her royal majesty," Roark repeated, except with disgust in his voice. They then sipped their wine. "So… these people from Camaran… they didn't just join this rebellion out of choice did they?"

"Not at all," Revis said. "It's unfortunate for Queen Rin, because I know she did not want to involve herself in this and that's exactly what happened."

"Attacking Cameran out of spite would be a costly mistake," Roark warned.

"Perhaps… or maybe not," Revis said. "Roark, I've known you for a long time. Certainly if I have a plan you trust me, right?"

"More than I trust Vestara, but yes I do."

"Then allow me to explain a plan I have in mind. I'm willing to hear your thoughts on it as well…"

Once he was finished, Roark spoke. "I admit it's risky, but also clever. And you are absolutely sure this can work?"

"Of course it can," Revis said. There was then a knock on the door. "Enter." The door opened and there was General Dresden. "Ah, we were just talking about you."

"I'm sure you were." Suddenly the general was gone and in its place was the creature from before.

Roark shuddered. "I hate when it does that…"

"Now Roark, show Zoroark some respect, she's going to play a large role in our plan."

"If you had let me, I could have finished them all off," Zoroark said.

"I don't doubt you could," Revis said. "But for now we'll leave them alone. I heard among the group there was a Lucario."

"Yes… he interests me…"

"Well, you two will meet again soon I'm sure."

"One other thing concerns me," Roark said. "What about the princess?"

"Ah, her," Revis said. "If she were willing, she could be very useful, but I know she's much like her father and would only do what she feels is right. She could prove to be a problem and as much as I don't want to involve her, since I actually respect her as much as her father, she will have to be taken care of." He then smiled. "But since we're all here, let's make one final toast for the night. To Viridian."

"To Viridian."

* * *

><p>Once dawn appeared on the horizon, Lucario and the others got up and continued on their path towards Celadon. "Once we reach Celadon, we'll go to see Hector immediately. I do not know if Marcus and the others will be there already but let's hope they made it safely," Mirania said. "As for all of you, if you don't mind, you will be my official Guard. …I have to give some reason to let you in."<p>

"It's better than most names thrown at us," Syrenne said. "But Aaron should get in just fine since he has a knight status."

"I'm… not too sure if Celadon really knows who the Aura Knights are to be honest," Aaron said, chuckling hesitantly. "But what about Lucario and the others?"

"Of course they're included," Mirania said, petting Ema under the chin, who happened to be sitting on her shoulder. "We all have a bond with our friends, and maybe someday in the future that bond will be recognized."

"So, what's so special about this King Hector?" Lucario asked.

"Celadon City is probably the largest kingdom in Kanto," Mirania said. "And as such, it holds a lot of power in this region, meaning that Hector is a powerful man. However, he is good to his people and I've known him since I was younger and has been a friend to the family. If anyone will listen, he will."

"We'll have to be careful then," Dagran said. "If Celadon is that big, it's possible that Viridian spies could be on the lookout for us."

"Agreed," Mirania said. "Luckily, because the amount of people going in and out of the city, it shouldn't be too hard to get in." She then looked ahead. "We should only be a few hours away now."

Suddenly, something went off in Lucario's head. It wasn't just his aura but his instincts as well. "Stop moving."

"What are you talking about?" Syrenne asked.

"Stop, now!" But it was too late. Suddenly, everyone save for Lucario was caught in a large net that hung from a nearby tree.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Syrenne said. "Who the bloody hell sets a trap in the middle of nowhere!? Ema, try biting us out."

But it was no good. The second Ema bit down, she winced in pain. "This entire net is made of platinum," Mirania said. "But why…?"

Lucario was about to give it a try but he stopped when he heard a rustle in the bushes. _"Hunters…" _They came out, as many as six of them with different creatures accompanying them. It was needless to say that Lucario was at a horrible disadvantage.

"Oh darn, we missed one," one of the hunters said. "Oh well, we still got a good catch anyway. So big guy, what are you going to do then?"

Lucario was ready for a fight but Aaron stopped him. "Lucario, stand down. There's no reason to fight now."

"Yeah, listen to your master," the hunter said. "Be cooperative and we'll try to be decent towards ya."

"You just wait til I get out of this and you're all dead meat," Syrenne threatened. "Who do you think you are anyway!?"

"We're just doing our jobs," the hunter said. "It seems we're all going the same way anyway. Sure hope you didn't have any major plans in Celadon City…"

* * *

><p>FoxMcCloud7921<p> 


End file.
